


The Back-Up Team

by 8cheshirekat



Series: The B-Team (Avengers movie[s]) [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 23:18:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1917762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8cheshirekat/pseuds/8cheshirekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After everything, it becomes.... clear, that the Avengers are not alone. With curiosity bubbling, they begin to investigate and discover something incredibly unique.</p>
<p>But with the threat of finding out the secret, Fury steps in and what comes next is something none of them expected.</p>
<p>Question is, what will they do? And why do these strangers know so much about the Avengers?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS KINDA.... no, actually, it is, a spin-off from the Avengers movie.... heh.... bear with me.... it's painful to change such an awesome movie, but, i kinda wanted to because my FAN FICTION demands it....
> 
> just remember that.... it's purely fan work.... like it or hate it.... up to you heh

Steve went flying through the air, uncontrolled. He slammed, upside-down, into a concrete wall a few feet off the ground. As he slid down, he managed to turn.

Looking up, he gave his best impression of anger through the pain as his Super Soldier Serum began to mend his broken bones. The aliens were pretty clearly going to beat them and he couldn't understand why there were this many and how they could hope to fight them all.

He began to get up, pain in his back and stomach.

There was a sudden, and loud whine.

Steve's bright blue eyes shot up and he gasped, reaching for his shield.

There was a sudden and quick change.

A woman in all white with a long trench coat and a white, probably metal, mask over her eyes came out of no where. She kicked the shield up and it deflected a blow away as she slid to one knee right in front of Steve, holding two guns up. Her long, raven black hair settled below her hips. She wore a soft sheen of dark shade of red.

Steve's eyes watched as the shield fell and the alien tried to shoot her.

But she fired first. Brilliant flashes of bright blue shot from the tips of her two pistols. She quickly did a tuck and roll and avoided the one shot the alien got off.

However, she rolled right towards another cluster of the aliens.

Steve snatched up his shield, which had, by some miracle or other, stuck in the ground at just the right angle that he could grab it. He lunged towards her and noticed that she quickly ducked out of his way and fired at two that were coming from behind him. He managed to scare the others off after taking out two more.

She was just standing when Steve noticed his arm was bleeding and it was cut fairly deep. He sighed and pulled on his cloths to get a better look at it.

The woman stood up and Steve realized that she only came up to his shoulder, at the very top of her head. She swatted his hand away and began to examine the wound. When he tried to help her, she swatted his hand again. "Don't touch it."

"You're touching it...."

"Not the point." She looked over her left shoulder and up to the nearest building. "Iron Maiden, I need cover. Be sure to keep them away."

A woman came swooping down. She had a beautiful piece of armor that had a curved rod on both sides. The jets made it almost look as if she had a pair of glowing, blue wings. The mask was emotionless with two lines etched from the lowest points on the eyes and following the curve of the face. Her armor had one red streak from the shoulder blades, around to the top of her hands, ending in a remarkable rendition of the ARC Reactor. She didn't have a glowing chest piece, but some of the design looked similar to Iron Man. The rods folded behind her as she walked over.

"Is he badly injured?" came a mechanical, stiff voice. She cocked her head to the side, which looked so unusual and creepy with her emotionless face.

"Just give me five minutes of cover."

Iron Maiden saluted. "If you insist, Anastasia." She shrugged and the two rods shot out again and she turned. The rockets shot her, quickly, into sonic speeds and she was gone.

Anastasia turned back to Steve's wound and smacked his hand again. "Stop it." She took a deep breath and her thumbs pulled at the corners of his wound, pulling it shut.

Steve looked down and was shocked.

He could see the skin reaching for the other side, the muscles regrowing strands, and the threads on his cloths snapping together. All one at a time. When she released him, he couldn't feel it, see it, or even realize it had been there.

"What--?"

She was hit from the side, hard. She went flying sideways and slammed into a building and fell down a crack in the street. As she fell, it became obvious she was unconscious.

However, by the time Steve reached her vanishing point, he couldn't see her through the heavy smoke or the crowds of people trying to evacuate the subway below.

Had he imagined her?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fury calls them back and the aliens seem to be holding back, but why?

The Hulk came flying out of nowhere and slammed into the wall, hard. He got right back up and noticed that the aliens that surrounded him were all looking up before they shot up, into the sky and began to circle, not showing signs that they were going to attack.

Bruce slowly eased back into his more relaxed form and tried to breath. He watched them circle when he heard Fury calling out to the Avengers as a Helicarrier came swooping down.

A woman came running over, her amber hair flowing behind her as she ran. She was holding a white briefcase. She slid to a halt and set it down to help Bruce ease down to a "seat" before she set the case on a flat side and opened it. She began to bandage him as Tony landed nearby, coming to a running halt behind her.

Steve was trying to get to his feet when a short woman came over and tucked herself under his arm. She had short, black hair and she was carrying a backpack over one shoulder. She helped him over the Bruce and Tony, right passed the stagnant Iron Man suit.

She set him down to start tending to his leg, which appeared to be broken.

Furry came walking over and sighed. He had some of the foot soldiers help carry Steve to the Helicarrier. "Let's go. We've got something to show you."

Once on board, they were lead to the medical ward to be given a thorough once-over to be sure they were still okay, in a sense.

As they were being tended to, Bruce realized there were exactly six people in the room tending to the six Avengers. He looked down at the girl fixing a good wrap on his arm. She was quite plain.

"What's going on?" he asked, looking up at Fury, who had stood silent and unwavering by the door.

The black-haired girl looked up at Fury before she and the others got up, leaving whatever they had done, and filed out of the room. The tall guy with the black hair with a streak of blue for half his bangs was the last one and turned, pushing a button and closing the door.

Fury sighed and closed his eye. "Let's just say that this is now out of your hands. Loki has been successfully captured, but he seems to have locked the Tesseract in some kind of bubble."

"It's not like we have the ability to fight back right now, but why is he here?"

"For now, just rest up, Dr. Banner. We'll need you at your peak later. For now, just let them fix you up and we'll discuss this in a meeting later." Fury gave them a quick, little bow. "I'll leave you to more capable hands now that the crew has been made aware of your current medical condition."

As he left, she sighed and turned to keep pace with him. "Was it really wise to fool them?" She flicked her short hair and it extended to it's natural waist length. "I mean, after all, they will be inquisitive. I'm sure they'll start digging to find out who we are and what we know."

"I ad to send you in. If not, they would have been in more danger than they could handle."

Anastasia sighed and her sharp, violet-blue eyes glared at Fury sideways before she turned and walked away from him, down a hallway and into a room.

Loki was just coming around when she walked in and she smiled kindly at him in his metal chair. There weren't any obvious signs that he was being held down, but he clearly couldn't move. He realized this after a few moments.

"You'll have to forgive me. After all, we can't just have you jumping up and slaughtering us." She set the tablet down and pushed a single button on the screen. It began to play an Asgardian lullaby. "This is just to calm you down. Last thing I need is for Hex to lift his charm and you to come at me like I'm a monster." She leaned on the table, her eyes piercing the air between them. "Now, this is what I'm going to do. I'm going to place a light, leather collar on you with a tag on it. You will be bound to this room and if you must leave, you will be accompanied by someone. You will be allowed to touch anything in this room, except this."

She held up a single, silver dog tag. She set it on the table next to the tablet and picked up the collar.

Loki's eyes watched her intently as he felt calm. He didn't feel like he was being threatened, but he certainly didn't feel welcome.

"Now, this is how it's going to work. If we ask you a question and Iron Maiden thinks, for a second, that you're lying, she will zap you and you will feel it in the collar. You will help her build a machine that can send one person into that bubble you created and shut down the gateway. Is that understood?"

Loki tried to nod and realized he could move his head.

"Good." She stood up and pulled her hair back, into a ponytail. "Now, this is not because you answered me, but it's to let you know what it will feel like. If you feel the shock, it will only be a second. Exactly a second. No more. No less."

Iron Maiden lifted her hand and pushed a button on a hanging monitor.

Loki felt a shock. It made his head snap back and his hands clench the chair. But it also felt like a familiar feeling. It wasn't completely strange, but it also wasn't completely familiar. When it stopped, he took a deep breath. It breathed motion into him and he slowly rolled his head forward. "I see."

"Good. I'll leave you alone with her. I've got too many mission reports to fill out, thanks to you. He's all yours, Iron Maiden. Have fun or whatever it is you call it."

She didn't look away, her face just blankly watching Loki slowly raising his arms and slowly flexing his fingers. "I suppose I should put him to work for a bit. Don't worry, I've got the device." She made a "shoo" motion at her leader. "I'll be fine. I can easily overpower him."

The door hissed shut and Iron Maiden's face remained blank.

Loki sighed heavily and looked up at her. "What?" he finally asked, exasperated at her staring.

She shook her head. "Oh, nothing." She slid off her desk and stretched. As her hands reached for the ceiling, Loki took notice of a dark bruise on her elbow.

"What happened?"

"Oh, this?" She shifted her arm to kind of look at it, but to show Loki more of it. "It's a frostbite. I haven't fully healed, but there's no time to waste." She started walking around her rather cramped lab. She picked up a welding torch and goggles. "I was out in a blizzard and someone attacked me and ripped a hole in my coat. I got frostbite and it's been slowly eating away at my flesh, but, I can always build a replacement arm." She flexed her arm to show him. "I wish there was a way to make it so frostbite wouldn't kill off flesh cells."

Loki bit his lip. He knew a simple spell from examining how the Frost Giants were able to remain warm in the cold. But how would he be able to translate that into a human form? He tried to swallow it and admit that using his skills could monopolize his plans for ruling over Midgard.

"HEY!"

A very heavy, dense bolt flew across the room and hit him square on the forehead, knocking him and the chair over.

He sat up, holding his forehead. "WOMAN!"

"C'mere." She smiled kindly at him. "I want to show you how to weld. I know Asgard has magic, but I want to show you how non-magic people get along just fine. Besides, I'm a mutant. I can do some pretty amazing things." She winked. "Come. Let this mortal woman teach you."

Loki sighed and got to his feet. She handed him a welding mask. "What's this for?"

"It gets _extremely_ bright, trust me. You'll want this."

He gave another, deep sigh and slipped it on. "Go for it."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They come to a quiet agreement. But she stands in their way, protecting Loki. But why?

Steve waited until the medical team left them alone and turned to look at Tony. "Can you shut off the cameras and hidden mics?"

Tony nodded and used his smartphone and disabled all of them. "We're black." He smirked at Banner, who rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on, I could've said we were all green."

Banner opened his mouth when Natasha interrupted him. "What's the plan, Steve?"

"As soon as Clint's cleared to move about, we go digging. I'll search the old-fashioned way. Tony, I want you to start looking at all the digital files. Everyone else will keep searching or, if we need it, be a distraction." Steve's determined look seemed a bit more frightening than the hero he usually was.

And she knew they were coming for Loki.

"Iron Maiden...."

" _Yes?_ " came the hissed noise of a voice.

"Block them off from your lab. I believe they're coming for you." Her striking eyes were watching the only hallway leading to the lab.

" _Should I inform Loki? I mean, he has been cooperating, we should let him in the loop._ "

"Yes."

Yvonne looked over at Loki, who was helping the android, Silver, learn how to make an open hand.

"Loki...." She slowly came to stand by the two sitting gentlemen. "Loki, are you willing to help us?"

He shrugged. "Silver! Extend your fingers. Don't let them curve."

Silver opened his mouth in one smooth motion. "Sir, I do not know how. My joints do not seem to want to extend."

Loki sighed and gave up. "Why?"

"Because the Avengers might be coming for you and I soon." She heard a ding and went to her computer. "Also, I need someone to protect me if Anastasia should be taken out. I'm going to be too focused."

Loki didn't say anything as he watched her light up her actual wall of screens.

Two came down from the ceiling on extended arms. All of them were made with a thick piece of glass and had so many programs running that it was impossible to determine what she was looking at.

A mechanical hand with metal joints picked up her Iron Maiden mask and eased it over her face.

" _Iron Maiden, are you hooked into the system?_ "

" _Yes. I'm about to barricade my computers from Tony's reach. Tell me when you need Loki's help._ "

Loki sighed and looked away. He felt that, since they were being fair to him, he had no choice but to help. They were kinder to him than his own family had been.

" _Loki?_ " She was looking over her shoulder at him. " _Don't be scared. We won't let them hurt you, if you'll allow us._ "

He nodded and looked away. "I understand. Do not think I will not help."

And what she said next startled him because she spoke in the native language of Asgard. " _You have been welcomed into our family because we do not believe you are made of darkness. If she believes in you, than we all do. Please. I want you here._ " She raised the mask and her eyes were kind. "Don't be afraid. I'll be here if you need protection."

Loki's wide eyes slowly calmed. "I am fine. Do whatever you can and I will stand guard."

She dropped the mask. " _Anastasia, Loki will assist me inside. I will set Silver to blocking Tony while I try to work out their path and plans._ "

" _I may need to stop Captain America if he begins to dig in our hanger. Let me know if he gets close and alert Loki he's all you've got._ "

" _Understood._ "

Anastasia lowered her hand and stood her ground.

Hex came out of the wall. His black hair was wild and messy. His skin was almost white. His eyebrows were small X-shaped stitches. His eyes were sunken and had a black ring around each. They were piercing pale, pale, white-yellow. He wore a black and gray trench coat that was stitched together in places he'd either lost pieces or been damaged in combat. He wore a black shirt with a lop-sided turtle neck. His pants were black slacks with frayed back pockets. He was barefoot, showing his pale skin.

"Yes?"

"I think that she's going after Fury. Should I intercept her?"

Anastasia smiled a little. "If you think she's going to find out, stop her. She can't know yet, not until Loki's able to help us unlock the Tesseract."

He nodded and used his mutant ability to pass through the opposite wall. "I will keep an eye on her. Charm is watching to be sure that Barton isn't digging around in the hanger."

Anastasia nodded to Hex's vanishing figure. She was about to ask when she got her answer, but from Loki.

" _The captain is heading right for the hanger. It appears that he is not alone._ "

She turned and held her hand out.

Hex's pale hand reached out and grabbed her's and he pulled her along. They were speeding towards the hanger.

She passed right behind the soldier and was thankful that Hex knew all the tricks and turns to get places faster.

He soared through the wall and slowly let her go.

She landed, cat-like, and her black trench coat with the many buckles across the chest, arms, and down it's length gently chinked. Anastasia got to her feet as the hanger doors were forced open.

Hex was waiting in the rafters beside Charm, who was also being very quiet.

Romonov, Burton, and Rogers were slowly walking into the small gap they had created. They were being super quiet and Anastasia didn't understand why. Still, she stood perfectly still and waited until they were close enough.

She used a pair of knives in her sleeves and cut the ropes holding onto the stretch of the catwalk she was standing in the middle of.

It made a loud, whirling hiss before slamming down before them.

Quite a grand entrance.

The shock wave echoed in the large hanger. Her cloths and hair flew about her and then settled as she stood firm, still feeling a slight shock in her legs from the landing.

"What are you doing here?"

Steve stepped forward. "Who are you?"

Anastasia didn't answer. "What are you looking for here?"

Steve clenched a fist on his shield. "Why should I answer to you?"

He saw her reaching for her pocket and he surged forward. His sky blue eyes met her violet eyes. There wasn't anything special about her, but she ducked his first punch.

Her hand, open palmed, struck him just below the ribs, aiming at his kidney. She used her free arm to grab his leg and flip him.

But he managed to angle a flat hand right for her shoulder. He didn't want to maim or damage her, just to get her away from him.

She took the whole blow, which was unexpected. But then Natasha came surging forward and drew her gun. She wasn't about to let this stranger hurt their leader.

But then she was interrupted.

He came from the rafters, his blood-red tail coat rippling behind him. He landed on one knee. His hair was a soft, white blond. His eyes were blood-red. His white shirt was undone at the very top. His red jeans had buckles on his right side, showing his guns. His Converse shoes were just as red as his suit. He wore a pair of white, fancy gloves.

"Don't." He didn't move out of her path.

"Move! I have to take her alive!"

Hex rose from the floor and his hands came down to rest on the man's shoulders. "Charm, don't play with her. We have to be sure that they're driven away."

Charm smiled and reached out to touch Natasha. She quickly jumped back and he left his hand hanging. "Don't always assume that you know everything, Natasha."

She gasped and pointed her gun at his face. "Who are you?!"

Charm turned, his hand forming a spear shape, and threw a knife to deflect the arrow away from Steve and Anastasia. "Please don't."

Steve went flying passed Charm, but he didn't move. The wind moved his cloths and hair, but they settled when he looked over at Natasha.

"Stop!"

Anastasia's voice resounded through the hanger. She was holding Steve's shield by one handle and she had a little bit of blood seeping down her chin from her busted lip. She made a full turn and released the shield, letting it stick in the wall right beside Steve.

"Get out or I will unleash my full strength on Captain America. I will hold back as long as I can, but I don't take kindly to intruders."

Steve was helped to his feet by Clint and he made a face at her. "Fine. But this isn't over. I will find out who or what you are."

Anastasia's eyes narrowed. "I think Fury will decide that when the time is right. For now, get out of my hanger before I lynch you from the rafters."

She turned, her trench coat flying out behind her and she vanished into the darkness.


End file.
